


prince rupert's drop

by RadiantHeroKing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Possession, Implied/Referenced Character Death, eustace can have little a angery... as a treat, grandjeet and other society members are also implied to be there but theyre all very very background, i guess??? i vaguely remember vas getting possessed by his weapon, so thats what happened here in case anyone was wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantHeroKing/pseuds/RadiantHeroKing
Summary: he tries not to let anything unsightly slip pastsometimes he failsaka eustace fucking snapsbased off a tumblr post i saw a while ago... dont remember who op was but i felt the need to write this and also put it on here
Kudos: 5





	prince rupert's drop

A half second of silence stretches into a wire razor thin before snapping with the explosive clattering of flamek being hurled across the room and into the wall  
The look on eustaces face is utterly foreign, eyes blown wide with a mix of shock and anger and maybe fear too, raw and vulnerable in a way that make those present do a double take.  
A cry of rage from vocal cords no longer used to that volume and pitch still rings in the ears of the crew but then the moment dies, the expression on eustaces face returns to that familiar and comforting calm as if nothing ever changed and he picks up the gun that just moments ago he had thrown as if it had burned him and from there it’s business as usual; there's a body to clean up and files to fill out and no time to dwell on what just happened

**Author's Note:**

> hero's first fic baybe  
> dont expect more... im very shy


End file.
